Rodeo Love
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Shu and Touma duck into a old country club when the truck breaks down and wait for the rain to stop when they discover a new way to ride the mechanical bull.


"Rodeo Love"

By:  Beloved/Shadow

In an old building located just off the highway that used to be an exquisite country nightclub, two figures stumbled inside the dark, empty place and shut the door behind them to keep the heavy rain from following them inside.

"Man! It's raining cats and dogs out there! But don't you dare say that dumb poodle joke!" Shu warned the other figure as he pointed a thick finger at him.

"Who me?" the person smiled and took off the navy blue baseball cap and shook out dark blue strands damp from the rain. Then he began to wring out his shirt.

"I know you all too well, Touma," he smirked and shook his head. Drops of water flew everywhere and left his bluish/ash-colored hair darker than usual.

Touma just laughed softly as his actions and tried to shrug his denim jacket off. "Ya remind me off ma' old dog when ya do that. Damn thing." He shook his arm to try and get the sleeve off but it was stuck on tight. So he began to pull at it with his teeth, tugging on the cuff and was barely getting anywhere.

"And you look like one. C'mere." The larger youth made his way over to him, grabbed a tight hold of the jacket's collar and with a sharp tug pulled it halfway down his arms. Another tug and he was now free from it.

"Thanks. Now I know to never trust the rain man when he says it's not gonna rain today," the young man commented and tried to wring his flannel shirt out. It was just as stubborn as his jacket so he peeled it off, squeezed the excess water from it and hung on a moose head perched on the wall.

"So that's what those things are good for!" Shu laughed and laid his damp jacket over a stool. He debated whether or not to not take his shirt off but did so. It now hung on a booth against the wall with his own windbreaker and left him bare chest. "Man I feel better!" he groaned in delight, stretching his arms overhead.

"Drive bomber one!" Touma chucked one of his boots past him where it hit the wall and landed in a wet pile on the floor. Soon its mate followed it. "Ha! Bull's Eye!"

"Hey watch it!

"Nyah!" He stuck his tongue at him and pulled himself up on the bar and combed his fingers through his short hair. "So now what? The truck is acting up, it's raining, none of us have our phones and we're in the middle of no where."

A loud growl was heard and both young adults looked at each other. "And I'm starving," Shu said a bit sheepishly, rubbing a meaty hand on his washboard stomach.

Touma just rolled his eyes and looked over the bar to see if there was anything. He rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach over the counter, his backside pointing in his friend's direction. Shu couldn't help but admire the way his ass looked through the damp jeans, the long slender legs, the way he just looked so submissive there. He felt his jeans tighten a bit and for a brief moment rubbed a hand between his legs. He regretted it when he leaned into his touch and just rubbed harder. Oh hell he needed to get laid…

"Oh wow looky this!"

He snapped out of his daydream and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You find any food?"

"Not really but will you look at all these bottle!" He shifted his body, missing the groan his bulky friend made and sat up while holding a few bottles in his arms, some covered in dust. He sneezed twice. "I hate dust."

"Then don't sniff it." He walked over to his, ducking the punch and helped set the bottles down. "What is this stuff? Whiskey… bourbon… Devil's Eye?"

"A-Ah-choo!!" Another violent sneeze that nearly toppled the archer off the bar if the other Trooper hadn't caught him and helped him down. "Oh tha' ti. I can stan' dust," he said as he made his way across the room to clear his nose, sneezing a few more times and used his flannel to rub his nose.

The young man just chuckled and looked at the bottles. He looked around and found an old washrag. Ducking outside a bit he wetted the cloth and went about to clean up the bottles some. Then he hopped over to the other side and managed to find two glasses that wasn't filled with dust and cobwebs. He looked up as Touma came back to sit at the bar, bare chested like him and bottom cuffs of his jeans rolled up some. He couldn't help but stare at his lean chest and looked away before he noticed.

"So stranger! Whad'll be?" Shu asked in his best western voice

"Give me the house special!" Touma answered back, rubbing his nose some but didn't sneeze this time.

"Alright then partner." Sliding the glass before his he poured a shot of some amber colored liquid. "House special."

Touma nodded his thanks, lifting the small glass to his lips and drowned the entire shot. He slammed in on the counter and began to cough as soon as he swallowed it. He waved off his helping hand and smiles some, saying in a hoarse voice, "Smooth. Give me another and join me."

"Don't mind if I do."

It was only an hour later, the rain was still falling down harder than before and the two occupants of the abandoned bar/club were drunk. Touma was still in his stool but trying very hard to hold his head up and keep his eyes open. Shu was laying on the bar, listening to the rain drum on the rooftop and sighed deeply. Scattered on the counter were numerous empty shot glasses and just as many bottles opened and on the verge of being emptied out.

The young man yawned and let his eyes close but his chin slipped, making him jerk upright in his stool. Only to fall off and hit the floor.

Shu looked over the edge but didn't bother to get up. He would if the room decided to quit spinning like a giant merry-go-round. "You 'kay?"

A hand shot up, grabbed his muscular arm for stubborn and dragged its way up, only to be joined by another hand, then a pair of arms and a head with starry blue eyes. "Yeah, just… give ma' a sec, will ya?" He groaned as he used him as a ladder and rested both his elbows on his stomach and chin in his hands. He cast his tired eyes around the room, looking at the game of darts they had played a while ago before stopping when they threw the darts all over the place. They managed to hit everything, even the fake moose head, everything except the dartboard itself. Then he looked at he mechanical bull and smiled.

"I'm going for a ride…" He stumbled his way over and with some difficulty managed to climb on. Backwards. "Hey… where'd the head go?"

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net)

Touma raised tired hands and ran one hand through the sweat damped strands of hair, the other stroking his broad back and hugged him tightly. He softly kissed his brow, his cheeks and then his lips softly and sweetly. Grayish-blue eyes meet deep midnight blue and smiled.

"Some rodeo huh?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to tell the others I survived riding the great bull. Twice even." Soft chuckles were heard from them and then the sounds of more kissing as the rain finally let up and died down to a light drizzle, the sky still dark as night had fallen hours before and the clouds parted to reveal the diamond stars with two particular stars shining brighter than before.

"The End" 

**Author's Note:** This story was in dedication for my best pal Rekka-chan who likes a good ShuxTouma pairing (who doesn't?) The mechanical bull idea I would like to thank Mink for the idea since it was hers originally. If you wanna read Mink's version with the bull go here:  . But don't hold them responsible if you don't like yaoi (male/male relationships), are underage and other stuff because none of us will stand for it.


End file.
